publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
Turkey
Overview From a public diplomacy standpoint, Turkey has several advantages. The country has undergone vast political and economic reform that has paved the way for a more stable, democratically governed society. It has a rich history and culture dating back to the Ottoman Empire, and its strategic location serves as a bridge between Europe, the Middle East and Central Asia. Turkey's relatively strong connections to the United States, on the other hand, open up further international opportunities. In fact, Turkey is currently a prominent candidate seeking a non-permanent seat on the UN Security Council for 2009-2010, having not held the position since 1961. Moreover, its unique status as a secular but Muslim country ensures a distinctive identity for Turkey in the modern world. Turkey’s progress is viewed by many as overwhelmingly beneficial to the Middle Eastern region, marking the first solid democracy there. In a 2006 speech to The Brookings Institution, Deputy Prime Minister of Foreign Affairs H.E. Mr. Abdullah Gul noted the profound ramifications of Turkish success. He argued that the Turkish experience proved that Islam is compatible with democracy, and as such, provides inspiration for other Muslim societies seeking reform and good governance. However, the Turkish government has not been able to translate such advantages into a coherent public diplomacy strategy thus far. The government’s failure to adequately represent the country abroad has been widely criticized in the press. In a recent Today’s Zaman article, for example, journalist Bulent Kenes asked: Why are we unable to present Turkey in a more favorable light? Why are we unable to communicate Turkey’s beauties to the world? Why are Turks absent from the field of public diplomacy? Why does the world not understand us Turks, and why does it not want to? Why is Turkey only mentioned in connection with negative images?Bulent Kenes, “Transnational Public Diplomacy,” Today’s Zaman, 09 November 2007 Another Turkish journal recently complained that “Turkey is alienated” on many issues like Cyprus, resolutions related to the events of 1915, and the cross-border operations in northern Iraq.Ayse Karabat, “Public Diplomacy Needed More Than Ever On The Brink Of Incursion,” Today’s Zaman, 18 October 2007 Turkey’s poor performance in presenting a positive image of itself abroad has made the Turkish public (including journalists, politicians, and practitioners in the field of public diplomacy) question their country’s ability to defend its policies and cultivate favorable international opinion. Many blame the “lack of organizational structures” and the “lack of an established think tank tradition” as the root cause of Turkey’s public diplomacy failures.Ibid. Similar criticisms have emanated from the highest ranks of the Turkish government. In an interview with Today’s Zaman, former Undersecretary for the Foreign Ministry Ozdem Sanberk underlined Turkey’s need to create organizations capable of presenting and explaining the country’s positions in an cohesive manner to a global audience, and criticized Turkey for its failure to explicitly mention public diplomacy in any government program. Sanberk further added that “to realize the importance of public diplomacy and to establish the necessary mechanisms to form effective organizations will take at least two decades.”''Ibid.'' While the current leadership has yet to realize Turkey’s public diplomacy potential, public diplomacy is by no means a new concept for Turkey. During the 1920s, Kemal Ataturk—the founder of the modern Republic of Turkey—repeatedly commented on his desire to “consolidate the moral bonds between nations.”Hakan Fidan, Interview by TRT 1+100 program, TRT, 13 November 2007 He underlined the importance of language, faith, and history as facilitators of these bonds, and also assisted Afghanistan by supporting its modernization through the use of military personnel, scholars, doctors and trainers. This international assistance is one of the earliest, if not first, examples of state-to-state development-centered public diplomacy activity.“Turkey’s Political Relations with Afghanistan”, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, 10 October 2007 Stemming from this tradition, Turkey has conducted a number of successful public diplomacy initiatives throughout the years, a prime example being its practice of sending touring exhibitions around the world to promote Turkish cultural heritage and address misperceptions. One exhibition, entitled “Turkey: The Continuing Magnificence” (1987-1988), tried to shed a more positive light on the rule of the Ottoman Empire and Turkish cultural contributions to world history. Another exhibit, entitled “Suleiman, the Magnificent,” challenged the commonly held warlike perceptions of the Ottoman Sultan by emphasizing his role as a reformer in the arts and architecture. This exhibition captured the attention of the international media and the public, thus serving to promote an alternative view of Turkish history and culture and alter negative stereotypes attached to the Ottomans. In 2005, another exhibition, entitled “Turks: A Journey of a Thousand Years, 600-1600,” opened at the Royal Academy of Arts in London. This exhibition introduced the artistic and cultural riches of Turkish-speaking people by tracing aspects of ‘Turkishness’ from the eastern border of modern China to the Balkans in the west. It was one of the most ambitious exhibitions ever presented there, and it raised over £795,000—the highest grossing project in the history of the Royal Academy. In Turkey, there are numerous government and private organizations which conduct activities related to public diplomacy. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Tourism and Culture, and the Undersecretary for Foreign Trade all work to promote Turkey through their diplomatic missions in foreign countries. Turkey also performs public diplomacy by providing developmental assistance and technical support to countries in the developing world through the Turkish International Cooperation and Development Agency (TIKA). The Ministry of National Defense performs public diplomacy activities through its military exchange and training programs as well. Turkey has consistently made significant contributions to various international peacekeeping activities conducted by the United Nations, NATO, and the EU, spanning from the Balkans to Afghanistan. Turkish troops have therefore bolstered Turkey’s image as a guarantor of peace and stability. Following the decision of the European Commission to start negotiating Turkey’s accession to the EU on 3 October 2005, Turkey has accelerated its public diplomacy activities towards EU countries. Turkey was officially declared a candidate country in 1999, with ambitions dating back to the 1963 Ankara Agreement. Formerly an Associate Member, Turkey first officially applied to the European Community in 1987. Groups like the Secretariat General for EU Affairs and the Investment Support and Promotion Agency have also begun working on issues related to public diplomacy. The process of accession is likely to take quite some time as Turkey must continue its economic reforms, rectify past human rights conflicts, and overcome some noted cultural barriers before admission. Business enterprises also work on improving Turkey’s image in order to strengthen economic relations with foreign countries. Such groups include the Turkish Industrialists’ and Businessmen’s Association, the Export Promotion Center, the Foreign Economic Relations Board, and the General Secretariat of Istanbul Textile and Apparel Exporters Association. In 2008, the Turkish government announced plans to establish a Public Diplomacy Agency (PDA) geared toward transmitting Turkey’s foreign policy perspectives. The new agency will serve as a network between the government, NGOs, and think tanks, as well as employ a variety of tools—including publications, seminars, television programs, and film—in order to inform and influence foreign publics. The Turkish PDA will also have a department which specifically focuses on accession to the European Union. Vital Information *Capital - Ankara *Population - 71,892,807 (July 2008 est.) *Government – Republican Parliamentary Democracy :* President Abdullah Gul :* Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan Government Agencies *Ministry of Foreign Affairs – Republic of Turkey *Prime Ministry, The Secretariat General For European Union Affairs *Ministry of Culture and Tourism *Turkish International Cooperation and Development Agency (TIKA) Private Organizations *Directory of Development Organizations – Turkey *Ministry of Culture and Tourism – Turkey *The Foundation for Political, Economic and Social Research (SETA) - Turkey *Dogan Holding Media and Entertainment Conglomerate - Turkey *International Strategic Research Organization - Turkey *Open Society Institute Assistance Foundation–Turkey *Raindrop Turkish House - United States Publications, Speeches, & Commentary * Response to a Question Spokesman of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. August 22, 2007 * “Global Trends and Turkish Foreign Policy” Minister of Foreign Affairs Mr. Ali Babacan. July 15, 2008, Ambassador's Conference, Bilkent Hotel, Ankara,Turkey * Turkey and the United States: Looking AheadDeputy Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs H.E. Mr. Abdullah Gul. July 6, 2006, The Brookings Institution, Falk Auditorium, Washington, D.C. International Broadcasting & Private News Organizations *HurriyetAvrupa - Europe *Turkish Daily News *Turkey Post *Radio Turkey *TV Radio World – Turkey Listings *Voice of Turkey Radio Station (TRT)- International International Events and Centers *2009 World Water Forum - Istanbul *Rock'n Coke - Istanbul *World Peace One Concert - Istanbul *Istanbul Foundation for Culture and Arts *Turkish-Japanese Foundation Culture Center Public Opinion & National Statistics *Turkish Statistical Institute Blogs *Turkey Tribune *Joe’s Ramblings - The ramblings of an Australian living in Mersin, Turkey *Ek$i Sozluk Daily Turkish Blog *Globe of Blogs – Turkey Listing Other Resources *CIA World Factbook – Turkey References Further Reading * [http://www.insightturkey.com/currentissue.htm Turkey's Rising Soft Power, Insight Turkey, Voume 10, No. 2 April-June 2008] * [http://www.todayszaman.com/tz-web/detaylar.do?load=detay&link=143701 Ambassador of Turkey: We are engaging in public diplomacy, by: Kerim Balci Today's Zaman, 06.03.2008] *[http://www.todayszaman.com/tz-web/detaylar.do?load=detay&link=140284&bolum=102 Gov’t goes on public diplomacy offensive, by: Kerim Balci Today's Zaman, 04.28.2008]